


Every Single Time

by Music2Die4



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Blood, F/M, Minor Insanity, Neurosis, One sided romance, Pain, Self Harm, Violence, no smut here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Die4/pseuds/Music2Die4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telekinetic Norse girl worshiped Loki and was banished from her home, and somehow ends up in Stuttgart. She changes the story, spinning the plot out of control, by simply standing up. (Every chapter is named after a song by Crystal Castles, the band inspiring me to write this!) (And oh yeah I don't own any of the characters except for Quill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fainting Spells

She found herself in Stuttgart. She had no idea where she was going, she just kept walking. "May the god of Mischief watch over me and deliver me from danger..." She whispered into the wind. She kept walking. Feet guiding her to places unthought and unknown. She arrived at a party in a museum. She stood outside and watched, saw the people run like a wave around her, pulling her away from the doors. She looked. She held her ground as the rich guests fled from the scene.

A man. A man in a suit. Wait, a man in gold dust. Now a man in black leather, gold plates and green accents. The golden helmet. THE GOLDEN HELMET. She knew. She knew exactly who this man was. "I guess he really is watching over me" she mumbled to herself as he approached the crowd. She knelt immediately. He looked down at her, curious. "Are you Norse, girl." "Yes, my lord." "Hm." He continued walking, giving his speech. "In the end, you will always kneel." He finished with a menacing laugh. She looked up at his duplicates. An old man stood up. YOU DARE BETRAY THE LORD, YOUR KING BEFORE YOU?!?!?!?! Her conscience shrieked. Loki was about to destroy the old man like he deserved but a light threw him backwards. She started panicking, wanted to run over there and see if he was hurt. But he stood up as another person and a helicopter circled around his spot. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO Her mind screamed. And she did something that terrified herself.

She stood up.

"Hey, lady, you may wanna sit down. We need to deal with the criminal here." A man in a blue skin-tight suit told her. She boiled. Criminal? CRIMINAL?!?!?!?!?!? DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!?!?!?!?! Her mind screeched. But she held it in. She said but one word. "No." The man sighed. "Look, you don't know who we're dealing with here." "I know better than you EVER will!" She yelled, and put her hand up towards him. "Hey, hey, lady, really calm down." She glares at the surrounding people as they start to close in on her. A man in a metal suit, red and gold. The blue man. The helicopter above, spotlight set on Lord Loki. She smirked and repeated herself. "No." 

She willed her mind to move him, ad it obeyed. He flew across the crowd and landed on a taxi. Her smile grew and then disappeared as she saw the man in metal approach her. She sent him flying into the helicopter above, knocking it father from the crowd. The man in blue came up to her again. "Alright, if you wanna play that way..." He said, running towards her. He jumped to get more weight and power behind his punch but she ran and slid under him, kicking him in the back and sending him down towards the ground. She kept her knee in his back as he struggled to get up. She heard a whirring noise behind her, and turned with a high kick, pushing the metal man's arm just far enough away that the blast sailed away from her. She smirked and blasted him up, but held him in the air. Getting off of the blue man, You hold your hand up high, and bring it down, crashing the man into the pavement. It was hard for her not to laugh as she saw the man twice her size, in a metal suit, defeated by her. It gave her power. She felt it. 

She gazed upwards at the helicopter circling, trying to find the best angle to shoot from. The pilot shot down at her but she held the bullets in the air. Using the strength she could, she turned around the bullets and propelled them towards the helicopter. It knocked them away a bit, and she took hold of it, power flowing through her. She pulled the copter closer, then flung it away with all her strength. It sailed away, spinning out of control, people in it panicking. She felt the victory for a second.

A piece of glass had been thrown at her from behind. The left side of her abdomen had a huge slit in it (thankfully missing any organs), gushing blood. She turned around, growling, to see the blue man standing, holding a shield with the american colours on it. She slumped to the ground in a heap. The world had gone blurry and had started spinning. She was getting tired and was falling to sleep. She kept snapping herself awake since she knew if she slept she may never wake again. She watched as the man in blue walked toward Loki and they fought... Fought fought, but Loki was losing, and quickly. She screamed, and both men stopped to look over at her limp body.

Out of sheer will, she pulled her arm up and locked it, steadying herself. She dragged her legs out from under her and positioned herself as though she was kneeling. She lifted one leg, bending it and putting an arm on top of it. After a few breaths, she lifted herself up, wound gushing even more blood due to ripping it as she stood. She steadied herself on her legs and looked up at the other men. Loki was smirking, laughing even. And was that... Pride? She couldn't tell, her mind was foggy. What she COULD tell was the sheer look of disbelief on the blue man's face. She lifted an arm towards him, bringing him up in the air, pulling him to the clouds and then, with great difficulty, smashed him into the the pavement. She saw the man writhe in pain, and Loki approaching him. "Tell the rest that I will not be so kind to let you live next time" He spat with a smirk. Loki looked over at her and laughed, her world spinning as she fell to the ground, clinging to her consciousness but losing as she slipped into a deep, dark slumber.


	2. Celestica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a reward. For being as loyal as you are."  
> "I... Thank you, My Lord."  
> "I do not need your thanks."  
> "Take it anyways. Take anything you want from me."

She awoke in a light blue room, tangled in a mess of silky silver sheets. A sharp pain shot through her torso, and when she looked down, she saw that her side wound had been stitched and healed. Obviously with magic of some sort. She watched the wound intently a she saw it stitch itself up. The magic weaved in and out of her skin, a shimmering thread pulling through her skin. The door opened, knocking her out of her trance. She tried to kneel, or at least bend down, but the cut in her side restricted her from doing so. She looked down, then slowly back at him. Loki stared down at her, analyzing her, studying her. "You do not look like one who could take on both Avengers. What is your name, girl?" He spoke to her. She replied "Quill, my lord." He smirked. "It seems you know the formalities. I knew from when you kneeled you must have known who I was." He paced around the room, turning back to meet eyes with Quill. "This is a reward. For being as loyal as you are." "I... Thank you, My Lord." She stuttered. "I do not need your thanks." He spat. "Take it anyways. Take anything you want from me." He laughed. "I don't need anything." She lowered her head. "I just want to be useful..." She said meekly. He looked at her, an amused expression on his face. "Well you'll have to prove your worth. I doubt you'll have anything I can't do." And with that he left the room.

She sat in that room for a long time. Staring at the wall, memorizing each slight bubble and every small indent. Not eating. Not sleeping. She kept staring for what felt like days. Wanting to destroy it, but she thought she would miss the bubbles.

She made her way to the throne room slowly, like the world itself was in slow motion. She watched the people around this building, she wouldn't call it a CASTLE per say. They were doing ordinary things. Almost oblivious to everything. The felt her wound start to bleed again. She looked over at her cut to show nothing. She frantically pulled her shirt up to find the blood, she found that her wound was no more than a scar. She dropped her shirt and continued to walk as though she was in a trance. Her head started spinning. It must be because of the loss of blood she thought. She finally made it to the make-shift throne room and alerted Loki of her presence. He didn't twitch when she approached and kneeled as soon as he saw her. "My Lord. I would like to ask how I would go about proving my worthiness to you." He smirked. "I like you, mortal Quill. Eager to please." He got up out of his "throne" to circle around her. "Well? What can you do? Show me." "I do not wish to harm you, my lord." That earned a laugh from Loki. "Do not worry, pet, you cannot damage me." And with that, she lifted her arm and pushed Loki across the room. Once he landed, she took hold of him and gently glided him up and over to where he was standing before. "Good. Very good. Can you fight?" She stood and nodded, before swinging a punch to Loki's abdomen. He blocked it, but Quill used the support of his arm to swing a high kick at his head, connecting hard with her ankle. He stumbled back, smirking, and swung a punch to her head, Quill ducking and only narrowly missing her temple. She kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him reeling backwards. He stumbled and dropped to the ground. "My lord are you hurt?" Quill exclaimed as she ran over to where he had fallen. "I am fine, mortal. You have a good kick. I suppose you may serve some purpose." He smirked at her, easily standing up. She supposed he had only lost his balance. Her chest felt like it was on fire, burning through her skin, like nervousness a thousand times over. She bowed her head to him. "Thank you, my lord. Is there anything you need me for?" She asked, trying to put on a confident front. "No, that will be all... Quill." She turned on her heel and made her way back to her bedroom.

She sat for hours, willing the fire in her chest to put itself out. Out of desperation, she threw herself into the bathtub to relieve the pain. The pressure from the water on her chest made it worse. She screamed and threw the mirror across the room, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. She looked at her reflection in the shattered mirror, on the glass on the ground. She didn't look like herself. Her black wavy hair looked curled, her eyes unsymmetrical and green. Her mouth looked huge and red and her face didn't have rounded edges. She placed her foot carefully on top of the glass shards. The constant stream of NONONONONO DON'T DO IT STOP WAIT NO repeated in her mind. And then, she stepped. She let all her weight onto that foot and pressed it into the glass. Her foot was cut and sliced and stabbed and bleeding all over the floor, but she didn't leave. In fact, she stomped, cutting even deeper and gushing blood over everything.she pressed her hand into the glass, cutting slices and patterns into her hand and watching it bleed. She swept the hair out of her face, leaving a stripe of blood across her eyes. She lifted herself off the ground and pulled her foot off the glass. Each piece was not covered in deep red blood. Her blood. She laughed, a laugh of relief since the pain in her chest went away. Her maniacal laugh echoed through her chamber, watching herself in the mirrors on the bathroom floor, coated in her blood.


	3. Doe Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill finally becomes useful to Loki.  
> But will he realize how useful she actually is?

Her hands and feet healed up nicely. She said it was an accident. No one would ever know, no one would ever HAVE to know. But she had to put on a brave face. She needed to keep herself sane or else she may lose the trust of the god. So she pushed her emotions down. Far, far down into the deepest corner of her mind, compressed into a cube the size of a pin's head. That's all she needed. Loyalty is all that was necessary. When she looked in the mirror, she was a girl. Not a soldier. She needed to be a soldier. So she found a pair of scissors and began to cut. Carefully shaping her hair into a short pixie cut, black hair spiked up with water, gel and hairspray. Her eyes were now cold and demanding, powerful, her lips constantly pressed into a firm line. She wasn't afraid anymore, no, that's not quite it. She didn't ALLOW herself to be afraid anymore. She was in complete control of her emotions. She knew how she worked and how to keep herself from showing through. This is what she had to do.

She was asked to see Loki in the throne room to discuss a very important matter. Now, if she wasn't in control, she would have ran as fast as her legs could take her until she reached Loki, but since she WAS in control, she calmly walked towards him, debating what she would say. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. Struggling, she choked a few times and continued walking. She arrived at the large doors and composed herself once again before entering. She walked to the center of the room before kneeling, head bowed in respect. "My Lord." is all she says. "You cut your hair. Why?" He asked, a slight coolness to his voice. "I felt it would be in the way during battle, my Lord." He smiled, a genuine smile. "Logic. I respect that decision, and any who chooses logic over beauty. I need you to accompany me to Stuttgart again. It seems we have forgotten something there. Or rather, someone." He finishes with a smirk. She nodded her head. "I will go anywhere you need me to, my Lord." "Good. Come, I have your armour ready."

Her armour was black and skin tight, with dark gray plates. Her guns were strapped to a sky blue belt, and she decided she would paint the guns the same colour. Her knife was a black metal and sky blue grip, with a grey protector on her belt. Her eyes fixated on the arm protector plates, not quite gauntlets but they looked stronger, with slits in them to catch weapons. She smirked. She was going to have a lot of fun.

She pushed 3 men across the room, trying to protect Loki as much as she could as one person. A bullet came from his other side, aiming directly for his head. Quill stopped the bullet in mid-air and turned it around, shooting the man instead. She watched him crumple to the ground, a look of slight satisfaction on her face. But as she looked at the man on the ground, a man slipped through her defenses and slashed a cut right through Loki's arm. She saw him reel back in pain, not too much of course, and she saw red. She took hold of the man who had cut Loki, got his head and torso separately, and pulled until his head popped off. She let go and the two pieces landed with a thump, head rolling across the floor, blood coating the floor. Her smile turned maniacal and some of the men tried to run. "Bad move." She spat out and pulled all them men back towards her. She couldn't hold all the men at once, but she took hold of one at a time, knocking the others down to deal with them later. She lifted the first man, with light brown hair and sandy tanned skin, and bashed him into the gray ceiling. He couldn't breathe, his mouth opening and gasping for air, and she slammed him back on the ground, spine snapping and ridding him. She grabbed the second one. She twisted his torso and legs, watching his face turn to terror as he realized he;d be ripped apart. Slowly. Intimately. Carefully. She twisted until she heard the rips of clothing and skin, and with one final burst, she spun the torso away from his legs, falling in two. Her gaze fell to the 3rd man. She lifted him, debating what his consequence would be. The man squirmed in the air trying to escape the invisible grasp, but that only made Quill hold on tighter. Squeezing tightly, her grip on the man caused his skin to give out, popping open like an overfilled balloon. Her anger was just fuelled even more. She brutally destroyed every single person in that room, excepting Loki of course, before she regained consciousness. She looked around the room and stared at her hands. She felt to her knees and cried.

Quill had composed herself before returning to Headquarters, that was what they were calling it now. She never looked away from her path, always chin up, eyes forward, face expressionless. She couldn't show herself to the world. She just couldn't. So she had to trust herself to keep a strong front for the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this realistic is VERY HARD. At the end of this fic I'll ad the websites I used for my research. This is a short one, I'm sorry. It'll get better soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Check it out, another story! Man, you have NO idea how many times I accidentally wrote parts in 2nd person. Yay thanks for reading this! I based it off of a dream I had while listening to Crystal Castles, album Crystal Castles. So yeah! R and R pleaaase! Oh by the way this was my first ever fight scene so tell me if you have any tips!


End file.
